Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is an imaging technique in which nuclear spins of a subject that is placed in a static magnetic field are magnetically excited by radio frequency (RF) pulses at Larmor frequency thereof, and an image is generated from data of a magnetic resonance signal that is generated with the excitation.
A magnetic-resonance imaging apparatus has a gradient magnetic coil to generate a gradient magnetic field in an imaging space in which a subject to be imaged is placed. This gradient magnetic field coil generally includes a coil member that is made from copper as a conductor to generate a magnetic field.